Calon Suami
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Sampai pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan Ino, Hinata masih yakin kalau nama asal-asalan yang ia berikan untuk calon suaminya itu tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini./"Hinata, kesalahan ini benar-benar fatal!"/"Aku tahu, cinta bisa berjalan sesuai dengan waktunya! Tapi, aku tetap mau menikah dengan orang yang aku cinta!"/"K-kalau tidak salah, namanya Naruto..."/AU


Langkah kaki kecil itu terus berpacu tanpa arah. Napas gadis yang tengah berlari itupun pun telah mulai putus-putus dengan peluh yang telah membanjiri tubuhnya. Tidak jarang, langkah kaki berbalut sepatu ber-hak lima centi itu terhenti saat tenaga untuk melangkahnya terasa menguap ditelan malam.

"Berhenti!"

"Hey, cepat berhenti!"

Suara-suara yang menyuruh langkahnya berhenti terdengar semakin dekat. Membuat gadis bertubuh kecil itu hanya mampu terduduk pasrah menunggu takdirnya. Matanya ia pejam kuat-kuat, kakinya juga ia peluk penuh ketakutan sambil berharao dalam hati akan datangnya pertolongan dari langit.

Dalam beberapa waktu ia menunggu, tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya. Rasa syukur mau tidak mau hingga di hatinya yang penuh ketakutan. Namun, sayup-sayup indera pendengarannya menangkap bunyi suara debaman yang tercampur dengan suara motor yang sangat ribut. Perlahan, iris _amethys_ itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit seiring dengan terlihatnya sebuah pertengkaran hebat antara beberapa orang berbaju hitam formal dengan seseorang yang tengah mengedarai motor.

Tubuh gadis itu tanpa sadar langsung bereaksi menerima uluran helm putih yang disodorkan sang pengendara padanya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya, kaki yang tengah bergetar itu langsung melangkah menaiki sisi belakang motor ninja itu yang kemudian melaju meninggalkan lokasi.

"Lain kali, jangan melewati tempat yang sepi kalau tengah malam begini. Sangat berbahaya," ujar pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas motor itu sambil membuka helmnya. Helai-helai pirang tampak menyembul dari dalam helm sebelum menampilkan seluruh warna dari rambut pirang itu.

Sang gadis hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sungkan. Bibir tipis itu bergerak-gerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "A-ano... a-arigatou..."

Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum singkat. Tangan berwarna tan itu lalu bergerak mengelus rambut indigo di depannya. "Tak apa... sangat senang bisa menolong seorang gadis manis..." ujar lelaki berjaket hitam itu sebelum mengenakan kembali helm hitamnya. "Semoga bertemu kembali..."

Motor ninja warna hitam itupun berlalu dari hadapan sang gadis. Namun, kaki jenjang itu belum juga melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Kening gadis itu sedikit mengernyit begitu menyadari sesuatu sangat penting yang ia lupakan. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, lengan putih itu terangkat dan kemudian turun dengan perlahan penuh kekecewaan.

Oh, betapa ia lupa menanyakan nama sang penolong...

* * *

**-NaruHina-  
**

**.  
**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Calon Suami : Nara Kazuki**

**WARNING**

**AU, OOC, dan Gaje**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

* * *

"Jadi, siapa nama lelaki yang akan menikahimu itu?"

Suara _baritone_ bernada datar terdengar membahana membelah kesunyian yang meliputi ruangan besar tersebut. Satu orang lelaki dengan dua orang wanita tengah duduk saling hadap-hadapan di sebuah meja kecil bertemankan tiga buah cangkir teh hangat di masing-masing hadapan.

"Hinata..." panggil wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping sang lelaki dengan lembut. Menyadarkan anak gadis berambut indigo di depannya dari kediaman tanpa arah.

Sekilas, mata yang sama-sama beriris _amethys_ itu saling pandang dalam diam.

Ya, Hinata. Atau lebih dikenal dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Itulah nama sang gadis. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara pasangan ketua klan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga dan Minako Hyuuga. Di usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga, gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan belum pernah menggandeng seorang kekasih pun ke hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Sehingga, hal ini sering memicu kekhawatiran mendalam pada pasangan ketua klan Hyuuga itu akhir-akhir ini. Padahal, adik perempuan Hinata, telah menikah setahun yang lalu mendahului sang kakak.

Bukannya Hiashi dan istrinya tidak punya calon terbaik untuk Hinata, tapi mereka hanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada sang anak untuk memilih terlebih dahulu. Membuat keduanya rela menunggu hingga kini. Namun, tampaknya kekhawatiran akan putri kedua mereka itu semakin hari semakin besar. Apalagi melihat sang anak yang tampak tenang dan tidak resah dengan usianya yang semakin tua.

"A-ano... namanya..." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba membuka suara lembutnya yang sedari tadi tersangkut di tenggorokan. Gadis itu langsung cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya manakala tatapan tajam dari sang ayah masih terhujam lurus padanya. "Na-namanya..."

"Siapa, Hinata?" tanya sang ibu sambil menatap bingung bergantian antara suami dan putri keduanya itu.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil menunduk. Kedua telapak tangannya saling meremas demi menetralisir suhu yang terasa sangat panas di sisinya. Tidak jarang, pandangannya teralih pada sekeliling ruangan yang hanya berisi beberapa pot bunga rumah di setiap sudut ruang.

Gadis itu lalu menghembuskan napas pelan setelah memantapkan hatinya. Kepala bermahkota indigo itu ia tundukkan dalam-dalam dari tatapan sang ayah yang tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Na-Naruto... namanya Naruto."

**.**

**.**

"Kushina-_sama_, ada telepon..."

Seorang _maid_ berdiri dengan sopan sambil memberikan sebuah telepon rumah kepada wanita setengah baya berambut merah darah yang menjadi majikannya. _Maid_ itu lalu beranjak sedikit menjauh saat telepon itu telah sampai ke tangan sang majikan.

"Halo...?"

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Halo...?"

Kembali, keheningan meliputi telepon rumah itu. Membuat wanita cantik bernama Kushina itu mengernyit heran dengan wajah yang mulai kesal. Ia lalu menatap benda warna putih di tangannya itu dengan gemas. "Halo...?!" sapanya kembali dengan suara sedikit lebih tinggi.

Beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang menyahut. Namun, suara ribut-ribut seperti orang ramai tiba-tiba terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Hingga sebuah suara _baritone_ mengalun dari seberang telepon dengan nada datarnya.

"Ya, halo... dengan kediaman Namikaze?"

**.**

**.**

"Duh, Hinataaa..."

"Kau ini..."

"Kenapa bisa berotak bodohh?!"

"Ihhh!"

Hinata hanya duduk dalam diam melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah mencecarinya dengan berbagai macam tanggapan mengenai pertemuannya dengan kedua orangtua kemarin sore.

"Masih belum ngerti?" tanya gadis berambut pirang indah yang berwajah seperti boneka _barbie_ di depan Hinata dengan wajah sangat _frustasi_.

Hinata yang menjadi tujuan pertanyaan hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tidak paham. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Ino..." sahut Hinata jujur.

Gadis bernama Ino itu sudah akan mengangkat suaranya kembali saat gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya telah terlebih dahulu memotong, "Hinata, kesalahan ini benar-benar fatal!" seru gadis penggemar berat warna pink itu dengan sorot mata tegas.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Kalau seandainya, di dunia ini memang tidak ada orang yang bernama Naruto, sudah jelas kau akan selamat dari rintangan pertama. Tapi, kalau seandainya, di dunia ini ada laki-laki yang bernama Naruto, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar penjelasan gadis yang ia panggil dengan nama Sakura itu. "Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah cemas akan nasibnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau tidak pertimbangkan dulu, perkataanmu?" tanya Sakura putus asa.

"T-Tidak bisa, Sakura-chan..." ujar Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, kalau begitu, ayah akan segera mencarikanku jodoh."

"HAH?!" Ino maupun Sakura, sama-sama kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Keduanya saling pandang sambil menutup bibir masing-masing dengan telapak tangan. "Bukannya itu bagus?" tanya Sakura dan Ino serempak.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. "Aku tahu, cinta bisa berjalan sesuai dengan waktunya! Tapi, aku tetap mau menikah dengan orang yang aku cinta!" ujar Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut. Gagapnya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

Ino dan Sakura pun akhirnya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Iya juga..." ujar Sakura sambil menunduk. "Aku juga mau menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Biar pernikahannya bahagia," tambah Sakura sambil merenung.

Ketiga gadis sebaya itu lalu sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Ino lalu menepuk pundak Hinata dan Sakura berusaha terlihat sangat ceria. "Tenang, Girls! Di dunia ini, kita sudah punya ketentuan jodoh!" seru Ino dengan penuh percaya diri. "Jadi, jangan takut!" Ino lalu menatap mata Hinata dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Kalaupun di dunia ini ada orang yang bernama Naruto, dia hanya punya dua ketentuan. Kalau bukan jodoh Hinata, berarti dia jodoh orang lain. Tapi, kalau bukan jodoh orang lain, berarti dia jodoh Hinata. Setuju, kan?!"

Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama tergelak mendengar penjelasan Ino. Gadis pirang itu memang sangat pandai dalam mengibur seseorang.

"Kalaupun nanti ada masalah, kita bisa selesaikan dengan baik-baik, oke?!" sambung Ino kembali sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di atas ke tengah-tengah ketiganya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menggenggam kepalan tangan Ino. "Yap!" ujarnya singkat sambil memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar ikut berpartisipasi memberikan tangannya.

"Ya..." ujar Hinata pada akhirnya. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

"Kushina, jangan gegabah! Mungkin itu hanyalah lelucon yang sedang dibuat-buat oleh seseorang. Oh, ayolah, sampai kapan kau mau menjadi ibu-ibu yang over begini?"

Kushina menatap lurus ke depan dengan langkah lebarnya, tanpa mempedulikan panggilan sang suami yang berasal dari arah belakang. Barusaja beberapa menit yang lalu, ia menerima telepon kalau anaknya, Naruto Namikaze telah berani membuat perjanjian untuk menikahi anak gadis orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hati ibu mana yang tidak kecewa mendengarnya?

"Dia berbuat ulah, Minato! Ini salahmu, membiarkan anakmu berkeliaran sesukanya! Lihat, apa jadinya anak kita?!" Kushina menatap nyalang pada sosok suaminya yang hanya mampu menghela napas dengan _frustasi_ sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

"Kushina, kita bicarakan dulu ini secara baik-baik," ujar Minato bijak. Lelaki berambut pirang itu lalu menarik tangan sang istri dan berusaha menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lepas!" seru Kushina sambil melepaskan pegangan Minato dengan kasar. "Apa jangan-jangan kalian telah bekerja sama?!" tanya Kushina penuh curiga dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Minato lagi-lagi menghela napasnya dengan lelah. "Kau bahkan tau beberapa menit lebih dulu dariku, Kushina... tapi bukan begini caranya..." ujar Minato berusaha lembut. "Ayo, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik di dalam. Apa kau sudah menelepon Naruto?"

Kushina akhirnya menghela napasnya dengan putus asa. Wanita itu lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Minato ke dalam rumah dengan perlahan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja dari menelepon bocah nakal itu!"

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan lesu. Mengabaikan malam indah yang tengah menampilkan kilauan ribuan bintang di langit. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Pikirannya sibuk bergerilya pada perkataan Ino dan Sakura siang tadi. Hingga, kemungkinan-kemungkinan beberapa persen tentang adanya orang yang bernama Naruto di dunia ini.

Sejujurnya, walaupun Hinata yakin tidak akan ada dari orangtua yang mau menamai anaknya dengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja hatinya sangat resah. 'Kalau seandainya ada, bagaimana dengan nasibku? Apa aku akan menikah dengannya? Apa dia tampan?' Begitulah kira-kira hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Hinata dalam kediamannya.

Dari jarak beberapa meter di depan Hinata, tampak seorang lelaki berbaju hitam formal tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. "Hinata-sama..." sapa _bodyguard_ muda itu sembari mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat demi menatap lelaki yang tengah mengatur napas di depannya. "Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Hinata dengan raut bingung.

_Bodyguard_ bernama Kiba itu lalu menutup matanya sekilas sebelum berujar, "Kekasih Anda sedang berada di Dojo," lapornya cepat.

Dalam seperkian detik, tubuh Hinata seakan mati rasa. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Kekasih...?" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah punya kekasih. Bibir Hinata bergerak melengkung menertawakan perkataan sang bodyguard yang ia sangka hanyalah sebagai lelucon tengah malam. "Ya, ampun, Kiba... kekasih yang mana?" tanya Hinata masih dengan senyum tipis yang terpampang di bibirnya.

Kiba lalu menatap daerah sekelilingnya seakan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "K-kalau tidak salah, namanya Naruto..."

Bagai mendengar gunung Fuji yang baru meletus. Senyum di bibir Hinata langsung hilang begitu saja. Gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar sangat ingin menghilangkan dirinya saat ini juga.

**.**

**.**

Hinata memacu langkah kakinya dengan tergesa. Sudah beberapa lorong ia lewati demi mencapai pintu utama menuju ruang Dojo milik keluargnya. Napas gadis itu sudah ngos-ngosan dengan peluh yang mengalir deras di hampir seluruh pori-pori kulitnya.

Langkah kaki itu lalu terhenti dengan tubuh pemiliknya yang bergetar menahan rasa takut. Hinata mengatus napasnya dengan perlahan sebelum membuka pintu besar di depannya.

"_T-Tou-sama_..." ujar Hinata parau dengan wajah sangat shock. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terkatup rapat, hingga lututnya serasa tidak dapat lagi menahan beban berat dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu terduduk dengan mata tidak berkedip.

"K-kau...?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang sudah mengirimkan reviewnya di fic saya sebelumnya yang masuk dalam even NHTD.

Makasih bangeet...

Emm, untuk yang meminta lanjutannya, sepertinya fic itu ngga bisa dilanjutkan. Maaf, ya, mina... itu memang sudah saya niatkan untuk dijadikan sebuah cerpen. Dan setelah saya ingat-ingat lagi, cerpen-cerpen biasanya memiliki tulisan yang agak menggantung di akhirnya. Menggantung dengan tanda tanya yang harus dijwab sendiri oleh pembaca, hehe...

Dan begitu melihat tanggapan pembaca, saya senang, ternyata bisa membuat cerpen yang bikin penasaran, hehehe... #ditendang sampai ke semak bermuda

Sekian, itu aja... sekali lagi, saya ucapkan... makasiih...

Kalo yang ini, maunya di TBC atau END aja?


End file.
